tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Legion
The Lost Legion is the official standing army of the Fourth Empire, and in turn, the Fontaine Dynasty. During the reign of the Mede Dynasty, they were banished for their defiance of the White-Gold Concordat after the Great War. During their time as an indpendent faction, they were regarded as a guild mercenaries or 'bandits' by critics and adversaries. History Before they became a rogue Legion the group consisted of Imperial Battlemages who fought for the Empire during the Battle of Red Ring. An unidentified Legate, whom served as the leader of the battalion, was directly ordered by Emperor Titus Mede II himself to lead his 100 highly-trained battlemages into the front lines to act as front-line soldiers. Though they fought valiantly, roughly 43 of the Battlemages were killed in combat. After the end of the Great War and the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, many citizens of the Empire, specifically Nords, were dissatisfied with the terms of the concordat. One of the major terms of the concordat was the banning of the worship of Talos, and Hammerfell being removed as an Imperial Province. However, not only Nords disapproved of this. Seeing this as an act of weakness, the Legate and a few Legionnaires loyal to him openly opposed the White-Gold Concordat. The Empire, unwilling to risk a scandal and thus another war, ordered the small army of Imperial Battlemages banished and permanently removed from the Imperial Legion. Now branded as outcasts, the Legate and his Battlemages were soon regarded as the "Lost Legion", in reference to being banished from the Empire as outcasts. The Lost Legionnaires, consisting of it's first Legate and a sizeable number of Legionaires, soon went into hiding before they attempted to cross Skyrim through the Pale Pass. However, a massive Thalmor ambush meant to eliminate the battlemages were in place. The Legion successfully killed every Thalmor they encountered, but lost 10 of their original battlemages, resulting in another severe loss. After cremating the remains of their fallen, what was left of the Lost Legion soon wandered into Skyrim, and settled in Helgen. Despite pressure from the Stormcloaks, they remain independent of Ulfric's claim as they rebuilt Helgen into a sizeable town. At some point in 4E 208, the Lost Legion were later re-integrated into the Empire after the removal of Alan Tiberius from the Ruby Throne by Luciana Heart-Fire, the second Legate of the nomadic faction. Society The Legion's society originally allowed only the races of man within their fold. However, out of need to replenish their lost numbers and gain influence, they became more cosmopolitan, to the point that they accepted other races into their fold as well. Their system and governing law is arguably similar to a mix between the Empire and the Companions of Skyrim, but all members remain a family in the end and treat one another with respect, while watching their comrade's backs. Failure was tolerated to a degree, and corruption was heavily punished. One of the tenets of the organization included the acquisition-and-research of knowledge, and the support of progress. While they have great reverence for knowledge, many have little regard for the Divines and the Daedric Princes, seeing them as nothing more "but ascended mortals shackled by the chains of their sphere", but they do respect the beliefs of individuals so long as they weren't forced unto others. Military The Lost Legion consists of highly-trained men and women with rigid discipline and willingness to carry out the orders of their superiors and protect their fellow Legionaires, and use whatever tactic deemed necessary to turn the tides in their favor. They have a small but versatile regiment of troops, whom are feared for their capability to wipe an entire town off the map and vanish as quickly as they came. Their armors are themed and a nod to their origin as a group of battlemages. Ranks The Lost Legion's ranking system is similar to that of their origin, with a few exceptions. The names of their ranks are set up by their leader after they became an official independent faction * Legate * Praetorian * Centurion * Tribune * Praefect * Auxiliary Appearances * A Children's Anuad * The Anuad Paraphrased Credits to mods used *Black Mage Armor by Reko *ApachiiSkyHair by apachii *Colovian Leather by FranklinZunge Trivia * The Legion's ranking system bear resemblance to the Imperial Legion of the BMC canon. Gallery LostLegionRecruit.png|Legionary Auxiliary LostLegionScout.png|Legionary Praefect LostLegionSoldier.png|Legionary Tribune LostLegionPrinceps.png|Legionary Centurion LostLegionCenturion.png|Legionary Praetorian Category:Factions Category:Militaries